


晨间剧

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 一场话剧（伪）
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	晨间剧

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发于2019.09

I：骑士殿下！是您吗？是xxxxx阁下吗！

G：过路的孩童？你找我有何事？

I：尊敬的骑士殿下！您将我忘记了吗？就是在半年之前，我们还在这林中遇到过哩！

G：（皱着眉打量许久）你是？我不曾记得有在驻地境内见过你这样的孩子，你的面孔我丝毫没有印象。

I：骑士殿下，我确实不是来自您的驻地，我……

G：（打断对话）异邦人？你是如何进到此地的！你可知这里是我xx骑士团的地域，若非我今日前来巡察，怕是就让你跑进城中去了。（再次上下打量）看你这身打扮……似乎也不是与我们有着紧密联系的教团之人。你到底从何地而来！

I：哎呀骑士殿下，您当真不记得我了吗？半年之前，就在此林中，我还救了您哩！当时我随家人走散了路，一头撞进这片林子中间，就看到您倒在地上，浑身都是血，早已昏迷过去。我就把您拖到树下，怕过路的野兽闻到您的血味而来，毕竟我看不得一个尚有呼吸的人活生生被野兽撕咬吞食，我是多么有良心啊！殿下您居然不记得我了，着实令我伤心。

G：如果是那日救我之人……（犹豫了几秒）但是我未曾见过你的脸庞，不，我也并不记得那日的事情，没有丝毫印象，真的是你救助了我么？是在这林中？还是在别的地方？我没有闻到松柏的气味，没有，对，是的，不曾有过！

I：哎呀？您还说您不曾有过记忆？

G：你欺骗了我。

I：这并不是我的本意。希望您可以接受我的歉意，我来自XXX，您曾带领军队侵略我们的国土，就在半年之前，我们与您在离这更东一些的地方对峙。啊可能还要再北一些，我的方向感并不是很好，但总之我第一次见到了您，颤抖着就要跪倒在您的脚下。

G：你还是个孩子，怎么可能与军队一同行动呢？这不符合常理与逻辑。

I：先生！不，骑士殿下，难道这个世上，进行到现在这个时代，从远古来到现在，发生的完全不符合“常理”的事情还不够多的么？我们被你们称呼为“野蛮的未开化的异教徒”，请原谅我未曾在这里使用敬语，就连生存的权利都马上要被剥夺了，哪里还管什么孩子不孩子的呢！成年的男子早已上到战场去，就连我们孩子都学会了手持武器。（背在身后的手像是要做出什么动作，缓慢移动着）您看！先生！您看！我这匕首上也在半年前的那场战役中沾满了您的战士们的鲜血！

G：（看着孩子匕首上干涸的血迹，沉默不语）

I：您是多么伟大啊总骑士长殿下！我在这里并不是阿谀奉承，也绝非尖酸嘲讽，我是真心倾慕于您，从我见到您的那一刻开始，胸膛里的这颗心脏就停止跳动了。不，不是的，它之前是停滞的，未曾跳动一分一毫，过着麻木的生活，整日只为我的大姐劈柴，直到看到了您，它又猛烈跳起来了！我没有父亲，他死了，死在上一场战争之中，上一场，再上一场，无尽的战争。而我的母亲，也随着父亲一同走了。

G：她也死了？据我所知，你来自的国土正在发生灾难，冬日的雪灾，冰冻与饥荒，这就是信奉异神的下场，你们被怜爱世人的上帝抛弃了，这是你们自找的惩罚。

I：冻死？饿死？如果只是这般简单倒就好了。亲爱的可·敬·的骑士长殿下，如果真是那般就算是解脱了。她疯了，我与您说这些有什么用呢？她疯了，赤脚跑出家门，再也没回来过，我和大姐今日还想着她应该冻死在干涸的井边了，明日却又期盼着她带着蘑菇归到家中哩！骑士长殿下，您说说看，您的家乡会有这种女子么？她们也能体会到如此悲恸的情绪么？也会疯了赤着脚跑到雪地中去么？先生，先生，先生！您的年龄也只不过比我大上一点而已，我知道，我早从他们的口中听闻您的事迹，话说回来，您又是那么勇猛，在这个年纪，比我就大上一点，当上了总骑士长，您的披风多么耀眼啊！真是让人喜爱，又那么令我憎恶，让我想要咬碎您的一切，您的十字架，您的披风，您的肌肤，您的同我一样尚未发育完全的牙齿，这一切的一切都加深了我的仇恨，但同时又让我更加倾慕于您。您骑着马踏过河来，踏过腐叶，踩在我同胞的尸体上面，踩在我的脊背上面。疼啊！xxxxx阁下！我好疼啊！您就执着旗子，骑士团的旗子，我在万米开外就能看清，死亡笼罩着我们，您就要来侵略我们，可是您是这般伟大，所到之处战火通天，妇孺幼小皆被杀害，没有人不会臣服在您的脚下。我也控制不住想要跪下了，就在此刻，就是现在。

G：你到底是谁？异邦的孩子，你到底是谁，如若你真的参与了半年前的那场战役，站在此地的你，与我对话的你，不该用这么轻松的语气。你到底想要什么？

I：我只是一介无名孩童，您无需知晓我的名字，我没有名字，我亦没有归属，您只需要记住，我爱慕您，敬仰您，又憎恨着您！您的身姿和事迹让我战栗、发抖、兴奋、喜悦，可您又这样过早让我体会到了成年人的情感，我恨着您，从此之后我便不再会爱人，不再会如同现在一般爱着人，这都是您这位“英雄”的过错，您侵犯了我，占有了我，我便只能爱慕您一人，欣赏您一人。XXXX，我不再想用敬语称呼您了，您有朋友么？您一直都是独自一人么？我亲爱的、可爱的英雄阁下，您所在的领地的民众一定这么称呼您吧，他们也如同我一般仰视着您吧？

G：英雄？

I：是呀，英雄。“XX骑士团的英雄阁下！我们恭迎您的凯旋！您再次为我们的繁荣与延续获得了新的土地与荣耀，愿主一直庇佑您！”，想必您一定听过这样的话语。我听我的战友说过，您曾一人驱走了异端者，您也活着从地狱的尽头回到人间，您可以不眠不休十天，就为了攻下这世上防守最严的城堡。或许您屠过龙？或许您也与古神战斗过？请不要在意，这只是我的一种比喻，毕竟我在您的眼里是异教徒，自然会说出这样的诅咒之语。您的长剑常年被血液浸泡着，它也饮血，斩下过对您不忠之人的头颅，斩下过如我这般异教徒的长舌。您会拔去我的舌头么？尽情拿去吧！我的全部早已属于您！而我有什么企图？我对您能有什么所求呢？我不过一个可怜之人，妄图求得您的垂怜与友谊。我请问您，我亲爱的、可爱的异邦的英雄阁下，可否让我这个可怜人儿，与您结交为友人呢？

G：你搞错了，我不是什么英雄，我也不需要什么朋友。真是可笑，我怎么会是世人眼中的“英雄”，我极为厌恶这个称呼，一听到就反胃，而你的一通长篇大论，无非只是你自己的妄断罢了。你为何又非要坚持与我缔结下契约，妄图剥夺我的自主选择。

I：可是您给予子民繁衍的土地，将我们的夺走，悉数给了他们，您甚至自己都不曾留有一块田地。您拯救了您的子民，为他们带去荣耀，我羡慕，我嫉妒，我想拥有您，您的自身和您的力量。我不是要求您帮助我，不，这绝非是我的初衷，可是我想变得强大，我也想保护我所爱之人，我的土地，和您，还有您啊。您曾在雪原上哭泣，我就躲在树后看着您，我也一并揪心得难受，我身上痛苦，心里更加痛苦，希望我所站的土地不再受到践踏，希望您未来永远强大、不必再为一时的失败落泪，希望您与我不再会直面死亡。

G：（沉默许久才再次开口）我不是善人。我从未拯救我领土上子民的性命，也未曾给他们带去荣耀。他们的悲喜与我又有何干，你的爱慕又怎么能够影响到我？XX，你就是XX对吗？我知道你，给家国带去福祉的孩童，你们异教神选中的孩子，不会再长大，如同我一样。

I：您知晓我的名字！这太让我欣喜，那么您会如同我的引导者说的那般，成为我命运中的第一位与最后一位友人么？

G：不，我不会。就如同我刚才所说那般，我并不是什么英雄，我是剑，是旗帜，是战火本身。我不为子民谋求幸福，也不为统领者寻找权力，我是暴力、是铁拳、是死亡，是大地上所有的灾厄。“英雄”，是一个太过虚幻的试图冠给我的枷锁，我不为任何人去发动战争，我也并非从地狱归来，未曾受过磨难，从未戴过荆棘王冠。宗教、信仰、皈依者或是异端者，这些都统统与我无关，因为我只喜欢火灾过后裸露的土地，只爱仇恨与痛苦本身，只为了挑起战争而降临，只为了欣赏人类互斗的丑恶而活着。你与我注定无法走在同一条道路之上，你是顺应祈祷的诞生，而吾即是地狱。

I：可是，可是……您应该成为我的朋友，您同我一样，身边再无其他的人，我们才是彼此，我们才应该是身边之人。

G：你错了，孩子，你错了，我并非你要寻找的人。这是我的命运，将独自承受所有的“荣光”与“罪孽”，我不需要你，未来也不会再看见你。

I：XXXX！您是要离开了么！请您……我请求您！不要离开我！

G：再见XX，感谢你那日在丛树背后为我掉落的眼泪，尽管我仍旧无法感知到你的情感，对我也无任何触动，出于礼节我将送上我的祝福。再见XX，愿荣光照耀你，愿你的神明亲吻你，也愿你不会死去。

I：等等！XXXX！

G：（骑着马转身走了，拨开层层叠绕的树枝的同时朝后虚虚挥了挥手，日光顺着叶斑笼罩下来，身影竟如神想要隐去踪迹一般逐渐消失了。）


End file.
